


J’ai Besoin de Vous

by FishUnknown



Series: Fish's List of Utang na Fanfictions [1]
Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishUnknown/pseuds/FishUnknown
Summary: He moved himself closer and closed his eyes. Crispin touched his cheeks and raised his head up. It sent a sort of shiver to Iglap when he felt Crispin’s warm hands against his face, but he immediately flinched when the damp cloth touched his bleeding forehead.Iglap had gotten into a bar fight and Crispin chose to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Ashley who asked for a Crispin/Iglap fic. There is also an alternate ending so message me if you're interested to see it.
> 
> "J’ai Besoin de Vous" - I need you

The Diabolical was busy that night. Everyone was either drinking away or flirting on the dance floor. But unbeknownst to them, a frenzy had just took place while the blaring sound of the band’s music distracted them.

Crispin was carrying the body of a badly beaten Iglap into the second floor bedroom. He had an angry look on his face and it only grew darker when he heard Maliksi and Basilio behind them, trying to apologize to the semi-unconscious Iglap. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry kuya,” Maliksi said over and over again.

“That was a horrible idea,” Basilio added.

Their voices were like nails on chalkboard for Crispin. He was tired of hearing their apologizes so he turned around.

“Hey,” he barked. “You two are not helping. Stay out here and I will tend to him.”

Maliksi and Basilio went silent.

“Tell Bossing what had happened,” Crispin added. “Tell her everything.”

Crispin carried Iglap into one of the room. He and Basilio shared a bedroom but they have two seperated beds, his being closer to the door and up against the right wall.

Crispin lowered his body on the mattress. Already, Iglap was stirring in his bed, mouthing profanities and, every now and then, groan in pain. Crispin bit his lips. He did not want to say it but he did not know what to do next. He had practiced first aid before, yet he found himself blank, simply staring at the man slowly breathing in and out.

“You can do this,” he whispered to himself.

He took a towel from the closet and ran to the bathroom to dampen it. When he got back he was surprised to see Iglap sitting up, combing his messy hair with his fingers.

“Iglap, you should lie down” Crispin said. 

“You don’t have to Crispin,” Iglap nonchalantly said.

But Crispin walked closer, sat next to him on the bed, and touched Iglap’s arm. Iglap let out a gasp as though Crispin’s grip was stranggling him.

“We made you do this,” Crispin said. “I want to to help you.”

“Where is Maliksi… and Basilio?” Iglap asked in between pants.

“Downstairs, sorting things out with the douche. Now come closer, let me wipe your wounds.”

Iglap frowned, but did as he was told. He moved himself closer and closed his eyes. Crispin touched his cheeks and raised his head up. It sent a sort of shiver to Iglap when he felt Crispin’s warm hands against his face, but he immediately flinched when the damp cloth touched his bleeding forehead. Crispin stroked his hair to calm him down. It sort of worked, or at least that was what he hoped. Iglap's breathing had slowed down and his body relaxed.

“Where does it hurts?” Crispin asked.

“Everywhere,” Iglap answered.

“Be specific.”

Iglap pulled away. He unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt off. There were bruises covering his torso and there was a long cut on his arm.

"Shit. Wait here, I need to get ice," Crispin said.

Crispin quietly made his way downstairs. Alex was interrogating a man while Basilio and Maliksi were there sitting beside her. Crispin did not wanted to get caught up in the argument so he quickly turned around and made a swift move to the kitchen. Hank was nowhere to be seen so he just opened the freezer, grabbed some ice and wrapped it around the damp cloth like a makeshift ice pack. He ran back upstairs and into the bedroom.

Iglap was sitting on the bed, unmoved. He said nothing when Crispin approached him. Crispin pressed the ice against his bruises and he heard Iglap wince. They did this for a few minutes, all while they did not spoke. Then, Iglap chuckled, which caught Crispin slightly off guard.

“I feel so fucking stupid,” Iglap said. “But how should I know that the chick actually has a girlfriend.”

The events played inside Crispin’s mind. Maliksi and Basilio dared Iglap to flirt with the girl at the bar. Iglap took the proposition, only to find out the girl did not came into the bar alone, and that her boyfriend was actually in the restroom. The girl’s boyfriend was pissed to say the least. He was glad that he, Basilio, Maliksi, and Hank had stopped the fight before things became gruesome. Crispin knew that Iglap could easily overpower the man, but he chose not to use his powers against him.

Only now did Crispin regret not talking Iglap out of the bet. He knew as well that it was a stupid idea, and yet he let it happened.

“I’m sorry,” Crispin said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Iglap said.

“No. I could had stopped it.”

“I don’t care anymore, Crispin. It had already happened.”

Crispin had finished tending to his bruises as well as wipping the dust and wound off of his body. He just stared at the tikbalang. All of the sudden, he did not know what else to say again. They never tried talking to one another before, and now they were sitting face to face. 

Lucky for Crispin, Iglap already knew what he wanted to say.

“I’ll get some rest,” Iglap said while lying on the bed.

Crispin exhaled softly. He hang the wet cloth on his hamper and picked Iglap’s ruined clothes. He looked back at Iglap. He knew he wasn’t asleep, even with his eyes closed and the deceiving way his chest slowly rises up and down. He wondered how he felt. Was he becoming too awkward for him? Was he uneasy? Was he thinking about earlier or how their father would react when he found out that he fought someone in the Diabolical? All of these thoughts were circling Crispin's head.

“You know,” Iglap mumbled. “I did not want to come here at the first place.”

Crispin sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Iglap.

“Why did you take the bet?” Crispin asked.

“No…” Iglap mumbled while he turned his back from Crispin.

Crispin wrinkled his brow. He grabbed Iglap lightly on his shoulders and turned him over.

“Iglap, I want to help you.” Crispin said in a stern tone.

Iglap lightly pushed him away and covered his eyes with one of his hand. 

“I feel insecure, okay,” Iglap confessed. He then sat up on the mattress. His body feel so delicate that even the wind might give him a blister. “I feel so immature.”

“Insecure?” Crispin asked.

Iglap looked away. “I want to show that Maliksi that I’m not a bore, than I’m not that uptight prick that he always calls me, that I like women, that… fuck!”

Iglap leaned against the wall, making sure the impact of the back of his head was hard, that it made him go dizzy even for just a few seconds.

“I don’t want Maliksi to know, I don’t want neither you nor your brother knowing.”

“Knowing what, Iglap?”

“That I’m gay! I don’t like women, Crispin. I had been like this ever since we moved here in Manila and it's eating me up. Gods, do you know how hard it is to pretend every day that you’re someone you're not just so everyone won’t look down or pity you or think that I am somehow different, that I'm like one of the many defected children dad had. Damn it!”

Iglap clutched his stomach. Crispin tried to reach out to comfort him but Iglap slapped his hand.

“I’m fine,” he said, almost choking on his spit.

They sat in silence. Iglap looked at Crispin. The warchild reminded him of a statue. He did not moved as muscle. He was not even sure whether he was still breathing. Iglap wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead and just slumped back against the wall.

“I’m sorry about my outburst. That was very nonprofessional,” Iglap said.

Crispin did not replied.

“I’m going to leave now,” Iglap said. “Thank you for helping me Crispin. Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut about everything I said.”

Iglap got off of the bed, took his ruined clothes, and was about to walk out of the room when Crispin suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Crispin?” Iglap blurted.

“Iglap, stay. I need you,” Crispin said.

Iglap blinked and stared at their fingers. The way they entwined felt so satisfying and Crispin warm and callous hands felt welcoming to his skin. He looked at Crispin. He had serious look on his face like he normal, but he noticed his lips trying to to block him from speaking.

Crispin felt his heart hitching when Iglap touched his hair. He drew the tikbalang closer to him and made him kneel between him. They lay down on the mattress. They could feel their fingers touching one another, they could feel their heart beating together.

“You have your own secrets, don’t you?” Iglap asked.

“I am unlike my brother,” Crispin said. “I keep things to myself.”

They wrapped their bodies together. Iglap flinched when he felt Crispin’s hands gliding over his beaten body. Yet somehow, it relaxed him. The way Crispin firmly gripped his waists made it easier for him to forget his wounds. It was not gentle. He liked it.

“Only you and father knows my secret,” Iglap said.

“And only you know mine,” Crispin replied.

Iglap grabbed Crispin’s jacket and burried his head on his shoulder. It surprised Crispin, but when he heard a soft stifled cry, he just let it be. He did not want to spoil the moment, so he just wrapped his arms around him and let Iglap relax in his arms. It was a while, but Iglap had calmed down and pulled away, tears drying on his face.

Iglap, in the midst of his shaky sobbing, was surprised at how Crispin was reacting, or better yet, not reacting. He expected him pushing him away in repulse. He pulled himself away and gave Crispin a fake smile. 

“I hate it whenever this happens,” Iglap whispered.

Crispin gently pulled Iglap in for a kiss. It was swift, and they immediately pulled away, but it was enough to leave them stun, breathless. Iglap himself has his eyes wide opened. He felt a reassuring hand touching his cheek and he swore he saw something shining in Crispin's pitch black eyes.

“This is all I need,” Crispin whispered back. “You are all I need.”

Iglap gave him a smile. “You have a way of words, warchild.”

It was Iglap’s turn to initiate the kiss, this time it was longer. Iglap gently pulled Crispin’s hair. And when they pulled away, Iglap rested his hands on Crispin’s cheeks, which was slowly turning red.

“Crispin,” Iglap mumbled.

Crispin carried Iglap and laid him properly on the bed, with his head on a pillow and blanket covering him.

“Rest,” Crispin said. “You still need to heal.”

Iglap gave him a half smile. “Thank you.”

Crispin got up and was about to go down to see what had happened when Iglap suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Crispin, I need you.”

 Crispin did not need to be told again. He laid next to Iglap and held his hand until he had fallen asleep.


End file.
